User blog:Erich21/Just Dance Millionaire Ep1
Hello ladies and gentlemen to our first episode of our brand new show...JUST DANCE MILLIONAIRE!! (crowd cheering and applausing) And today I'm with DiegoJD and AbdullahSohail8907 (no hate please) Thatpoweronstageavattrtr.png|Admin SorryAvahtth.png|Co-Admin thth.png|Co-Admin And now, THE SHOW'S PARTICIIPAAANTS! (crowd cheering) 343gr.png OishiiP2Avaefser fes.png WhereverIGoAvahtr hrh trhtrthhtr .png WorthItAvahtr.png One_Thing_P1_Avatarh ggh gh.png CantFeelMyFaceAvahi.png RadicalAvahjythty .png 09ger e gr.png fwef wef w.png DaddyP1P3C1Avahr .png Now I see from your forms, You guys said that you are very talented with making Just Dance Fanmades and I see that you have so many Just Dance games. I also see that you're very active on the Wiki, so I guess you guys are up-to-date with the latest Just Dance content. So guys, you must know about beta songs from the Just Dance series, songs that weren't released but we all want to play them. Today's challenge is a trivia challenge, to test a bit of your knowledge about the Just Dance series and it's community. It's very easy. ;). Answer this test made by one of our co-admins, DiegoJD. You have 72 hours (a.k.a. 3 days) to complete the challenge. You are only allowed to send your answer ONCE, so if you screwed once, you don' have a second chance! We will select only the one you send in first and that's it. Choose wisley, and don't share your answers to anyone else, it's not fair! Good luck! :) SonGotan25 - SUBMITTED FalcoLombardi99 - SUBMITTED Coolharry64 - SUBMITED HeypplsOfficial - SUBMITTED YoSoyAri - SUBMITTED JDisbae - SUBMITTED Zodiac - SUBMITTED Spalman - SUBMITTED ThisIsFox - SUBMITTED Prismcool - SUBMITTED And here come the results. But first let's check the quesitons. Correct answers Which of these beta songs doesnt have a full gameplay? Dancing Queen Was Just Dance on all consoles? No. Just Dance was first released on Wii, and then starting with Just Dance 3 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, starting with Just Dance 4 for Wii U, starting from Just Dance 2014 to Xbox One and PlayStation 4 and from JD2017 for PC Is the Panda always a playable coach in its songs? No. Even if the Panda appears in Happy, that's not a playable choach Is Katy Perry on all Just Dance games? No. She's not in the main tracklist of Just Dance 2017, but Part Of Me in Just Dance 4 does count. And now your scores SonGotan25 2/4 FalcoLombardi99 2/4 Coolharry64 2/4 HeypplsOfficial 4/4 YoSoyAri 3/4 JDisbae 4/4 Zodiac 4/4 Spalman 3/4 ThisIsFox 4/4 Prismcool 1/4 And with that, I think it's time to say good bye to Prismcool. As he got the lowest score on the test. gergergegergerge.png|bye Before we announce the winners, I want to introduce you to this comeptitions challenge prizes. Untitledfwefwefwefwe.png This is an official Just Dance Millionaire Challenge Coin. This coin can be used in 2 ways. 1. Using 1 coin, you can edit the current challenge to make it easier for you. 2. Using 2 coins, skip the challenge completly. The coins CAN'T BE REFUNDED. You can trade them to other players. Make sure you write an email with the subject "JDM coin trade" and enter the name of who is giving, the ammount and the name of the recipient to diegogxd00@gmail.com or lemnyerich@yahoo.com. We keep track of all coins every episode so you can't fool us. And it's time for our winner THE WINNER IS.. (drumroll) ThisIsFox!! Congratulations! You have succesufully passed the 1st challenge! Your rewards are 2 JDM coins. And for the others, they did a great job too. So JDisbae, Zodiac and Heyppls, you receive 1 JDM coin. That's it for this week's episode of Just Dance Millionaire. Tune in next time to see what challenge will the contestants do. http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erich21/Just_Dance_Millionaire_Ep2 Category:Blog posts